Realidad de un Futuro Alterno
by The profesional Killer
Summary: Obito tiene un nuevo plan para recuperar su sharingan y resucitar al jubi.
1. Chapter 1

Óbito se encontraba hablando con Zetzu y con Kabuto

―Al fin logre perfeccionar el planeta que cree con el chibaku tense, falta poco para volver a obtener mi sharingan. Kabuto, Zetzu, iremos ahora ahí, Kabuto tu revivirá a orochimaru y los dos usaran edo tense para resucitar a los ninjas más conocidos y prometedores de Konoha, utilizaras los cuerpos de Zetzu.―

―Sí. Y como piensas enviar a Uzumaki Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi y hasta a nosotros a ese mundo.― Dudo Kabuto

―Con mi kamui, el plan de Madara debe cumplirse, ya pronto lo revivirás a él también, por ahora mi sharingan y mi rinnegan bastaran para irnos a ese mundo, necesitamos a Hachibi y a Kyubi para poder resucitar al Jubi.―

―Y ¿cuándo planeas ejecutarlo?― Pregunto Zetzu

―Ahora.― dijo mientras los tres se consumían en el ojo de Óbito.

Al llegar a este mundo Zetzu le entrego más de 1000 clones a Kabuto, el empezó a resucitarlos, todos y cada uno de los ninjas más conocidos de Konoha

― No podrán salir de este mundo, ni con sus técnicas más poderosas, al fin vengare tu muerte Rin.― Pensó Óbito

Entonces Óbito llevo al nuevo mundo a todos los sinobi de Konoha ilusionados con un Genjutsu, ya en este nuevo mundo se adaptaron muy bien. Óbito empezó a hacer los preparativos para atrapar a Hachibi y a Kyubi antes de que sus Jinchuriki pudieran liberarse del Genjutsu.

Al día siguiente de haber ingresado en este mundo Minato ya llevaba una vida normal como supervisor de las escuelas distritales de Konoha, Un día luego de inspeccionar un colegio entre Konoha y la Aldea del Sonido Minato se dirigía a su casa pero mientras conducía paso por una tienda que le llamo la atención y se detuvo. Era una de esas tiendas en las que solo venden Cds de música, películas y cosas de computadoras, luego de estar un rato mirando las películas hubo una que obtuvo una atención especial del rubio, sin más que pensar la tomo y se dirigió a la caja para pagarla.

Al retomar nuevamente su camino decide tomar una ruta larga a su casa, solo con la excusa de ver las estatuas de Los hermanos de Fuego, Hasirama Sama y Tobirama Sama y la estatua del tercer alcalde de Konoha, Sarutobi Sama.

―Los tres hombres que más lucharon por la felicidad que hoy existe en Konoha.― pensó Minato mientras desviaba su atención para observar que en el borde de la plaza de héroes se encontraba caminando un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y aspecto dormilón.

―Eh Naruto.―grito Minato apoderándose de la atención del muchacho quien reacciono con una gran sonrisa y sonriendo se acercó al auto de su padre

―¿Vas a la Casa?―

―Si papá.―

― Entonces Vente que yo te llevo.―

Siguieron conversando mientras Naruto subía en el auto y se dirigían a casa con la hermosa Kushina

― Eh Naruto ―

― Si? ―

―Te he comprado algo ― Dijo Minato mientras sacaba la película de la guantera del vehículo y se la entregaba a su hijo

― Camino Ninja? ―

― Pensé que te gustaría, como se relaciona con la historia de Konoha ―

― Genial, papá, al llegar a la casa voy a verla Dattebayo ―

― Sabía que te gustaría hijo, pero primero debes hacer tus deberes y lego cuando te desocupes puedes ver la película ―

― Está bien papá ― Expreso Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al llegar a la casa Kushina recibió a su hijo y a su esposo con un fuerte abrazo, un beso y un saludo.

― Minato, los consejeros desean verte_

― ¿a mí? ―

― Si cariño ―

― Minato, al fin llegas ― Dijo Aoba con una actitud fría y distante mientras se acercaba a la puerta

― Aoba Sama a que debo este honor. ―

― El consejo de la comunidad ha decidido dejarte a ti como el nuevo alcalde luego de la muerte de Hiruzen ― Dijo esta mujer mientras Naruto, Kushina y Minato miraban a Aoba asombrados

― Yo... ¿El cuarto Alcalde? ―

― Fuiste elegido por el mismo Hiruzen antes de su muerte ―

"FLASHBACK"

― Aoba si algo me llegara a pasar, quiero que seas tú misma quien le dé la noticia a Minato de que él será el nuevo alcalde ―

― Que tonterías dices Sarutobi ―

― Ya soy viejo, cualquier cosa puede pasar ―

― ¿Y por qué elegiste a Minato Namikaze como tu sucesor? ―

― Él es un hombre con muchas ideas, todas muy buenas, y desde que lo conozco él ha querido ser el líder de Konoha y llevar el nombre de nuestra aldea en alto, además yo veo en el la voluntad del fuego―

― Ya veo, si tu confías en el, entonces no tendré más remedio, pero nada va a pasarte ―

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

― Quien diría que moriría a manos del desquiciado de Orochimaru ― Expreso Aoba

― Entonces acepto, yo seré el nuevo alcalde de esta aldea, gracias Aoba Sama ―

― Adelante Minato, no defraudes a Hiruzen, el creía mucho en ti ―

Seguidamente Kushina Salto sobre Minato

― Felicidades ― expreso Kushina con una gran sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se desvanecio rápidamente Kushina se puso seria frente a él.

― Suerte en el nuevo empleo ―

― Si ―

― Genial. Mi padre el cuarto Alcalde de Konoha, felicidades dattebayo ―

― Gracias Naruto ―

― Bien, como ya os he dado la buena noticia me retiro, Minato mañana ve a tu nueva oficina, el Sabado se hara oficial tu nombramiento como alcalde de Konoha ―

― Si Aoba Sama. Gracias ―

Aoba salio de la casa, y Naruto se dirigio a su habitacion dejando a Kushina y a Minato solos en la sala

― Minato, Gracias por cumplir mis sueños, tengo un hijo maravilloso, un esposo genial y ahora sere la primera dama de Konoha ―

― No, Kushina Gracias a ti. Te amo ―

Mientras todo esto pasaba Óbito observaba a traves de una Bola de cristal los acontecimientos

― Así, todo va marchando bien, Naruto no despertara en un tiempo, lleva una vida feliz, ahora a preparar todo para ir por mi prepara un cuerpo. La hora de revivir a Madara se acerca ―

Pero lo que Óbito no sabia era que Orochimaru tenia otros planes.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 02 KAKASHI DESPIERTA

Orochimaru decidio hacer caso Omiso de los planes de Óbito. Decidio buscar a alguien fuerte y con la capacidad de sacarlo de ese mundo para evitar el reinado de Uchiha Madara en el Mundo Ninja.

Mientras tanto Naruto se dirigia al colegio con su padre, quien lo acompañaba para elegir a alguien como supervisor distrital de los colegios. Al entrar al colegio padre e hijo se separaron, Naruto se acerco a sus compañeros Sai, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Sakura y Sasuke.

― Eh muchachos, jeje ya se enteraron―

― ¿De que?― Pregunto Shikamaru mientras los demas lo rodeaban intrigados y Sasuke seguia recostado de la pared con los ojos cerrados como si no le interesara.

―Mi papá, el va a ser el proximo Alcalde de Konoha―

― Bromeas, Es genial Naruto― Expreso Lee con una gran sonrisa y el brillo que lo caracterizan.

― Seguro sera un perdedor como tu, Dobe―

―SASUKE―

―Na. Naruto― dijo en voz baja Hinata

―SASUKE, SIEMPRE TE METES CONMIGO, PERO ESTO SE ACABO― Grito naruto a sasuke mientras este se levantaba y accidentalmente derramaba la bebida de un joven en su remera.

―Mira por donde vas Dobe― Le dijo Sasuke al chico nuevo mientras seguia mirando a Naruto

Entonces un hombre alto y moreno que venia llegando acompañado de Minato y Kakashi los miro fribolamente,

―Muchachos, entren al salon― Dijo Kakashi

―A partir de Hoy Minato Sama sera el nuevo alcalde de Konoha y yo tomare su lugar, por lo cual Azuma sera mi sucesor como Director del Colegio y Este hombre sera su nuevo Maestro de defensa personal―

―Yo soy Zabuza Momochi y como lo dijo Kakashi Sensei yo sere el nuevo maestro de defensa personal, ah note que hay rivalidades entre "algunos de ustedes" creanme no lo permitire en mi clase. A demas aprovecho para presentarles a mi hijo Haku― Expresó señalando al chico de la bebida que derramo Sasuke accidentalmente

―Seguramente me la va a aplicar este tipo― pensó Sasuke

Minato y Kakashi se retiraron y Zabuza quedo dando su primera clase en Konoha High School

Este dia transcurrio con total normalidad y en la noche mientras Kakashi conducia a su casa tubo un accidente, atropello a un hombre que estaba parado en medio de la calle

"Oh no, lo he atropellado" penso bajandose del vehiculo y acercandose al hombre para ver si estaba bien, pero obtuvo una gran sorpresa

―¿Orochimaru? ¿Por qué esta vestido así? ¿Por qué estaba parado en el medio de la calle?

―Kakashi debes recordar que un simple golpe no me hace daño― Dijo Orochimaru mientras se levantaba lentamente

―Estas vivo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―He venido a prevenirte

―¿Prevenirme? ¿De que?

―Del Uchiha Madara enmascarado

―Uchiha madara enmascarado ¿El golpe te afecto bastante? Sube al auto te llevare a la policia

―Kakashi, despierta― Dijo Orochimaru causando una sorpresiva reaccion en Kakashi.

―Estoy despierto― respondio Kakashi

―No es cierto. Kai― dijo orochimaru mientras ponia su mano en la frente de Kakashi, pero este no desperto del genjutsu.

―Como lo suponía este Genjutsu es mas fuerte de lo ordinario, tendre que llevarte por la fuerza Hebi No Kage.

Dijo Orochimaru estirando su brazo y enredando a Kakashi con unas serpientes

¿Cómo es que?.. susurro kakashi mientras orochimaru lo cargaba y se lo llevaba saltando por los arboles hasta llegar al bosque.

"Tal vez no pude liberarlo así, pero si le nombro o le digo detalles tal vez logre hacer que recuerde el mundo ninja" pensaba Orochimaru mientras llegaban a un punto en el bosque de konoha donde habia una especie de cueva subterránea

―Kakashi, se que no sera fácil, pero si te nombro las cosas que mas amas y amaste podrás ser liberado de este maldito genjutsu

―De que hablas, necesitas tratamiento estas loco.

―No kakashi. Acaso ya olvidaste a Rin?

¿Rin?

―la chica que asesinaste accidentalmente con tu Chidori hace tantos años

Kakashi frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar pero no lograba recordar, aunque si sentía tristeza en su alma. De pronto el abrió su ojo izquierdo y al mirar bien podía leer los movimientos de Orochimaru.

―Valla, nuevamente es visible tu sharingan, parece que empiezas a recordar

―dime que esta sucediendo, ¿por que me siento tan extrano como salen serpientes de tus manos?

―Kakashi tu y yo no pertenecemos a este mundo

―De que hablas?

―Nosotros pertenecemos a otro mundo, el mundo de Rikudo, de los Jutsu, un mundo totalmente diferente a este y que ahora esta en peligro de ser dominado y destruido

¿ Por que no recuerdo nada de lo que dices?

―Estas bajo un genjutsu de Madara Uchiha, una ilusion que callo sobre todos los que podrian detenerlos. Nos obligo a mi y a kabuto a resucitar con Edotense a personas como el Yondaime Hokage Minato y su esposa, para dejar que Naruto se sintiera feliz y extraer su Bijuu. Al principio yo perteneci a Akatsuki la organización que estuvo recolectando bijuus, pero decerte

¿por que?

―digamos que adquiri otras ambiciones, Madara esta detrás de Naruto que posee al Kyubi y de Killer Bee el hermano del Raikage actual que posee a Hachibi

―Orochimaru, lo que dices suena sin sentido, pero me suena familiar. Digamos que te creo. Que podria hacer yo para liberarnos de esta ilusion

―tu posees el sharingan y usas Kamui así que podrias llevarnos a la Konoha real. Pero a todos para eso necesito que me ayudes a despertarlos a todos

―lo mej…..FLASHBACK(NIÑEZ DE KAKASHI).

Kakashi recordó toda su niñez incluso la muerte de Rin y la de Óbito, ahora sabía que lo que decía Orochimaru era cierto.

―Orochimaru, ahora se que dices la verdad, he empezado a recordar un poco, pero no mucho. Por lo tanto seré un sujeto independiente, necesito recordar todo bien, pero tratare de despertar conmigo a Minato sensei y su familia

―Te contactare cuando luego, pero estaré vigilando desde las sombras 

Orochimaru tenia un nuevo plan y Kakashi empezó a recuperar la memoria. Tal vez este sea el principio del fin de este Genjutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de haber empezado a recordar Kakashi huyo de la guarida de Orochimaru quien había decidido traicionar a Obito por unas nuevas ambiciones. Por otro lado Naruto había estado sintiéndose mal y teniendo raras sensaciones, a veces se sentaba y estaba tranquilo durante minutos y podía sentir todos los movimientos que se hacían a Kilómetros de distancia de donde el se encontraba; Pero el no era el único que tenia estos presentimientos tan extraños, Sasuke sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar sus ojos le dolían en continuas ocasiones, el no sabia por que, Sakura por su parte encajaba muy bien y para ella todo era normal, una madre que siempre estaba a la defensiva, un padre amoroso que siempre la alcahueteaba, ella nunca tuvo razones de dudar hasta que accidentalmente entro a la antigua oficina de kakashi para hablar con el antes de que se fuera.

-Kakashi Sens...  
Sakura se detuvo en el instante que vio a Kakashi invocando a los perros ninja, ella salio corriendo de la oficina y Kakashi salio detrás de ella

-Sakura, por favor detente te lo puedo explicar...

de repente delante de Sakura salio Pakúm

-Detente niña, mas vale que te detengas

Sakura se sorprendio aun mas y sin intencion lanzo una cachetada al perro y lo tiro contra una pared pero Pakúm ingeniosamente se maniobro al modo de caer de pie o en su caso de patas. Sakura aun estaba sorpredida por la intensidad de su fuerza, mientras estaba distraida Kakashi la atrapo con un genjutsu y la llevo a la oficina nuevamente.

-Por suerte no habia nadie en los pasillos kakashi, este hubiera sido un gran escandalo- Señaló Pakum -Sakura despierta Sakura desperto lentamente y al abrir los ojos no parecia tan sorprendida como al principio -Pakum, Kakashi sensei, ¿qué sucede? Al parecer sakura habia recobrado toda la memoria...

Mientras tanto Zetzu le contaba a Obito lo sucedido con Orochimaru y su traición -Dejalo, aqui no podra escapar y si Kakashi no ha recobrado toda la memoria será facil vencerlo ahora mientras el es el unico que sabe. Orochimaru nos será util, Necesitamos resucitar a alguien mas y no confio en Kabuto para este trabajo...

Mientras tanto un gran alboroto se escuchaba en la ciudad

\- El hermano menor del Alcalde de Kirigakure habia llegado en calidad de embajador para asi hacer un tratado de paz entre las dos aldeas, como Sarutobi lo habia anunciado antes de morir la gente recibio a Killer Bee con aplausos y calidez para que el tratado fuese un éxito.

"Tengo mis dudas sobre el nuevo alcalde de Konoha, tal vez no esta tan interesado en lograr la paz entre nuestras aldeas" pensaba uno de los gusrdias que acompañaban a Bee.

-Bienvenidos Kirigakure y killer bee Sama a nuestra humilde aldea de Konoha- espresó Minato con alegria

\- Gracias alcalde, espero que todo sea prospero y fructifero en nuestra nueva relación -

Mientras tanto Sakura que habia recuperado la memoria estaba con Kakashi y los perros ninja en la direccion de la secundaria de Konoha -¿Sakura recuerdas a Pakum?  
\- umm, vagamente, tal vez su genjutsu hizo que me liberara de este-  
de pronto en la frente de Sakura se hizo presente la marca del Byakugo no In- - ¿Sakura, acaso tu?  
-Al fin logre acumularlo luego de tres años, ¿quien nos atrapo en un genjutsu sensei?  
¿ umm. -Sakura, lamentablemente mi memoria no ha vuelto del todo, solo recuerdo hasta los doce años pero ese hombre es, es, es alguien a quien creimos muerto, Uchiha Madara...

La verdad a empezado a salir a la luz,¿será acaso que la presencia de Killer Bee y el que Sakura recuperara la memoria representan un peligro para los planes de Obito? 


End file.
